Burn Me With Fire
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: It was supposed to be over. Panem is flourishing after 17 years of peace. But a familiar enemy has been patiently plotting their return and a new war has begun. Katniss, her family, and the last of the victors are being targeted and they must once again fight for their freedom, their survival, and to crush the Hunger Games once and for all. WARNING: Mockingjay spoilers!
1. I Was the Mockingjay

**I Was the Mockingjay**

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I was the Mockingjay. But that was a long time ago. Things are different now.

I now have a husband and two children that I love and cherish above anything. I live in a district, once poor, but now thriving. Peace has been beneficial for all the districts. We now have equal trade among the districts and the Capitol, an official Panem army, and the Hunger Games are finished. I am content with my life. I am happy that my children will only experience the Games in their history lessons at school.

"It looks like we have enough coal to get through the winter and more than enough to send to the other districts. And we just got that new shipment of lumber and crops." Thom says.

"Good. A group of us caught some game this morning and took it to the Hob. Anything from the Capitol?" I say.

"High-end medicine and clothing for the winter. That's husband of yours sure knows how to negotiate. Remember when he traded that layer cake just to get that camera to take pictures of your wedding." Thom says.

I smile. "Yes. And speaking of my husband, it's his turn to cook dinner tonight." I say. I nudge Thom's arm and he nudges mine. I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." I leave the offices of the coal mine.

I don't actually have a job but I work a lot: The clinic, the bakery, hunting, teaching people how to hunt, the Hall of Justice, the school, the Hob, the mines, but I spend most of time in the fields planting and harvesting medicinal herbs. I sometimes feel like all I do is work but I work where I am needed and at least I'm home every night for dinner. Like I said, I am content.

I walk with my hands in the pockets of my brown leather jacket. I smile and nod to the people I pass. Peeta is locking up the bakery when I come around the corner. He looks up and smiles at me and I smile back. I approach him. He kisses me and caresses my face. I love the warmth and sweet taste of his lips.

"EW! Get a room!" Our twelve-year-old daughter, Rose says. Peeta wanted to name her Primrose but the pain was too much for me so we settled for Rose. Our six-year-old son, Cinna, giggles. They help Peeta in the bakery after school or do their schoolwork in the back. Peeta and I chuckle. We do this every day and I never grow tired of it. Peeta puts his arm around me and I put my arm around his waist. The children walk ahead of us as we walk home.

I wonder how I got to be so lucky with all the bad things that have happened in my life: the 74th Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell, the Second Rebellion and losing Prim. But I've put all that behind me. I just want to be left alone. I was the Mockingjay but not anymore.

_Prim is sitting in front of me as we sit down eating dinner. And then I see her in the Capitol and then seconds before the explosion she says, "Katniss, wake up." And then she is gone in the explosion._

A hand covers my mouth and my eyes shoot open. It is Peeta so I don't struggle. He puts his finger to his lips and then I hear it: Footsteps too heavy to be one of our children's. It can't be Haymitch. He could barely get around these days without the help of his wheelchair from his broken leg. He fell off his own roof after too many swigs of liquor.

Peeta slowly reaches for the knife he keeps in the nightstand. I see my bow sticking out of the closet. He pulls back the covers and slowly rises from the bed, as do I. I am silently praying that the floorboards do not creak and give us away. I take one step at a time toward the closet. I put my hand on the door handle and slowly open the door. My heart skips and I clenched my eyes shut when the closet door opening whines. I look at Peeta and he nods to me.

Then the bedroom door bangs open and Peeta quickly stabs the intruder in the neck. The intruder falls on top of him and I recognize a familiar white uniform. But that is impossible. There hasn't been a Peacekeeper in District 12 since it was firebombed seventeen years ago

Then another Peacekeeper appears at our doorway. I quickly notch an arrow and shoot him. The arrow pierces his throat. His trigger finger twitches and he fires off a few shots in a spray pattern as he falls. One barely misses me as I drop to the floor. Then I see Peeta is not moving. "Peeta?" I whisper worried.

Peeta then pushes the dead Peacekeeper off of him and he is covered in his blood. I sigh out of relief. "Mom?" I hear Cinna. I quickly get up and rush out into the hallway.

"Go back to your room and get dressed." I say.

"Mom?" Cinna asks frightened. He's seen the dead body at my feet.

"Do as I say and tell your sister to do the same," I say.

"Mom, you're scaring me." Cinna says.

I step over the body and kneel before him. I move him away from the sight of the body and caress his face. "I know but do as I say." I kiss his forehead and turn him around. He goes back into his room.

Peeta exits our bedroom in a change of clothes. He slips on his own quiver of arrows and he is holding the bow I made for him years ago. It took years of practice and patience but Peeta is now an experienced hunter and archer. "I'm going for Haymitch." Peeta says.

"Then I'm coming with you." I say.

"No." Peeta put his hand on my cheek. "Get the kids and head for the woods like we planned." He kisses me and I kiss him back. "I'll be right back." He says as he caresses my face. He then runs down the stairs.

I take a breath. I go back in our bedroom and dress properly for the woods. I go into the hallway and open the hallway closet and pull out four backpacks. They have everything we need. For a second, I think of my orange backpack in the 74th Hunger Games but I shake off the memory.

My children come out of their rooms groggy but they are dressed. "Mom, what's going on?" Rose asks. Rose then sees the dead body. I tried to drag it out of sight a few minutes ago but he was too heavy.

"We're leaving. Both of you grab your bows." They both go in their rooms and come back with their bows and their quivers of arrows. I made those bows for them to hunt but now it is for protection, much to my disappointment. I hand them each a backpack. I put on mine and carry Peeta's in my hand. "Let's go and keep quiet." My children are surprisingly calm and they nod. We silently go down the stairs and out of the back door. We move around the back of the house.

I hold up my hand motioning for us to halt and I peek around the corner of our house. I see muzzle flashes and I hear gunshots from Haymitch's house. "Peeta." I whisper. Then I see a small fire erupt from a room on the first floor. Someone must have set fire to Haymitch's stash. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Peeta exiting the house carrying Haymitch on his shoulders. "Stay here." I tell my children. I put down Peeta's backpack.

I see Haymitch's backpack on Peeta's back. Peeta sets Haymitch down onto the ground. I kneel beside Haymitch and see that he's been shot in his left shoulder. It's bleeding pretty badly. "There were two of them, just like in our house. He took a bullet for me." Peeta says.

"Well, I didn't one another set of scratches to match from sweetheart here." Haymitch says and groans. Haymitch never lets me forget how I scratched up his face after the Quarter Quell.

"We're going to get you out of here." I say.

"I'll only slow you down. Leave me." Haymitch says.

"Oh it's tempting." I say.

I hear it before I see it. A hovercraft appears above us. I freeze as I hear gunshots but then I see that we're not hit. I turn around and see four dead Peacekeepers on the ground. The hovercraft lands and the ramp lowers. "Peeta! Katniss!" Screams a voice I have not heard in years.

"Johanna?" I scream over the sounds of the hovercraft.

Johanna Mason has not changed much, she just looks older. She is holding a gun and I see at least two axes on her belt. "Let's go! MOVE!" She yells. Peeta grabs Haymitch and I go back for Rose and Cinna. I grab Peeta's backpack and we go for the hovercraft. They have never seen a hovercraft before so I practically have to push them in as they are staring at it in awe. The ramp rises and we are off.

I set the kids up in seats and put the backpacks at their feet. I stroke both of their heads as Johanna approaches me with her familiar and greatly missed smirk. She tosses Peeta a med kit for Haymitch. Then I don't know why but my I suddenly have an arm around Johanna, hugging her with my bow in my other hand. Johanna surprises me even more when she returns the hug. "I thought we'd be too late." Johanna says and we break apart.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"We came for you as soon as we realized Beetee's warning didn't get to you guys. It said for all victors to leave our Districts and get to District 13. That the Capitol was coming for us." Johanna said.

"Then the Capitol made a big mistake! Haymitch is the victor, not our parents!" Rose said.

"They don't know?" Johanna asks.

"Quiet, Rose." I turn back to Johanna. "This doesn't make sense. President Paylor…" I say but Johanna cuts me off.

"Paylor is no longer in control. There was a coup this morning. She was taken prisoner." Johanna says.

"What…? Annie and Finnick?" I ask. Annie and I write to each other every few months. Little Finnick was already skilled with a trident, like his father, and he is Peeta and mine's godson.

"Beetee warned them in time. They should make it to District 13 before us." Johanna says. I sigh in relief. A man about the same age as Johanna exits the cockpit. He has a full beard and he is muscular. He is wielding a long axe and has two smaller axes on his belt as well.

"You must be Katniss. Johanna has told me a lot about you." He says as he shakes my hand. I just nod.

"Katniss, this is my husband, Axel." Johanna says and links arms with him.

"Wow…husband! Congratulations. How long have you two been married?" I ask, unable to hide my surprise. Johanna Mason was the last person I thought would get married. I never even thought I would get married but here I am with my husband and two children.

"Two years last month." Johanna says. Axel and Johanna grin at each other for a brief moment.

Peeta has managed to stop the bleeding from Haymitch's bullet wound and have given him morphling for the pain. Haymitch sighs as he loses consciousness. Peeta stood. "I've done all I can for him. We need to get him to a hospital." Peeta says.

"We'll be at District 13 soon enough. Peeta." Johanna says.

"Johanna. Axel." Peeta nods at them. He must have heard her say his name.

"I should've known you two get together. That whole star-crossed lovers act couldn't have just been for the cameras." Johanna says and we both smirk.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Rose cries.

"Watch your mouth!" Peeta and I say sternly in unison.

I go back to my children. I sit in the seat in-between them. Cinna lays his head on my shoulder and I take Rose's hand. "I'll explain everything when we get to District 13." I say to them. I have always dreaded this moment. But I do not know what I fear more: them finding out the truth or the fact Peeta and I have been pulled into another war. It was supposed to be over.

* * *

_**District 13**_

Our hovercraft lands and I see the chaos as the ramp lowers on the landing platform across from us. I see more hovercrafts heading for our platform. It was going to be swamped in a manner of minutes. Peeta and Axel carry Haymitch down the ramp. The bleeding has stopped but he was still unconscious and Haymitch has lost quite a bit of blood. "Let's go!" I yell over the sounds of hovercrafts. I hold my children's hands. Johanna walks a few steps ahead of me.

"Stop!" A soldier says and Johanna puts her long axe at her throat.

"Don't," is all Johanna says.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Another soldier cries.

I guess my reputation precedes me. "This man needs a hospital." I say. The soldier nods and we follow him to the hospital.

"Gunshot wound!" The soldier cries and the doctors go to work on Haymitch.

"This man is one of the last victors so spare no expense." I say to a doctor, who nods. "Where are the other victors?" I ask. The same soldier leads us out of the hospital.

The hallways become familiar and then we are outside a familiar room. I look at Johanna and then my children. Johanna gets the message. "Find us some rooms and I'll find you later." Johanna says to Axel and rubs his arm.

"Come on kids." Axel says. He gives Johanna a peck on the lips, takes my children's hands, and leads them away. Rose looks back but I motion for her to go with Axel. When they are out of sight, I take a deep breath.

The three of us enter the room and then there is silence. We approach and set our weapons down onto the large square-shaped table. A 40-something-year-old man I don't know stands. I assume he is the man now in charge of District 13. "What is she doing here? And armed!" He points to me.

"Katniss has every right to be here. She is a victor. She is the Mockingjay." Johanna said fiercely.

"Katniss Everdeen ceased to be the Mockingjay when she murdered President Alma Coin. We do not need her." He says.

Peeta takes my hand. "Then I guess you do not need me." He says.

"Or me." Johanna says.

Annie Odair stands. "Or me." She looks much better than when I saw her last, less fragile.

"Or me." I hear a familiar voice behind me. I look over my shoulder and there is Gale.

"Gale," is all that escapes my mouth in barely a whisper. He nods once to me and stands beside Johanna. The man in charge growls and sits back down. We all take a seat.

"Jackson Coin." Gale whispers his name and I nod. I know President Alma Coin didn't have any children but I assume they're related. "What's the situation?" Gale asks.

"Well, Commander Hawthorne, we know for certain that President Paylor has been taken prisoner with most of her government. We have no word of Plutarch Heavensbee or Beetee Latier. We assume that they have gone into hiding. The Capitol is swarmed with Peacekeepers and its defenses have been activated. Districts 1 and 2 have gone dark. District 3 is calling for aid but our forces are still gathering." Jackson Coin says.

"Who is responsible for all this?" I ask. Coin appears to be annoyed by the fact I am the one speaking but I do not care. Coin presses a button and a recording appears on the screen in the middle of the room. It is of a woman, mid to late twenties.

"_I am Cornelia Snow, granddaughter of President Coriolanus Snow, who was murdered by traitorous rebels at the end of Second Rebellion against the Capitol. It is time for things to return to the way they once were. It is time that power was restored to the Capitol and not to the traitorous districts. Once peace is restored, a new era of Hunger Games shall begin to remind you all of the true power of the Capitol. Your beloved victors are dead and soon District 13 shall be no more. Do not resist or you will be destroyed."_ The recording ends.

My hands clench into fist. It was supposed to be over. The Hunger Games are supposed to be over. That is what I fought for. Peeta puts his hand over my clenched fist. This relaxes me. Johanna is tapping one of her smaller axes on the table. She really hasn't changed that much since I saw her last. "We need Beetee." Johanna says bluntly.

"Last we heard he was still in District 3. We have not heard anything since he sent out the warning. The district is now a warzone. We cannot send troops." Coin says.

I can't stop myself. "Then don't. I'll go." I say. Everyone's eyes are on me. "I'll go for Beetee." I say more confidently.

"Not without me," says Peeta.

"Ah hell, me too!" Johanna says.

"And me." Gale says. Seventeen years ago I would have protested but now I am happy that I'm not doing this alone.

"Fine! You leave when a transport becomes available." Coin says. He shoots up and immediately leaves the room.

"What a dick." Johanna says. I nod.

I stand and walk up to Annie. "Annie." I smile. We hug. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me too. We were long gone when the Peacekeepers came for us. I think we were more worried about you when you didn't get Beetee's warning." Annie says.

"We were lucky. Where is little Finnick?" I ask.

"Not so little anymore. He just turned sixteen." I smile. "I gave him Finnick's trident." Annie's eyes look at the floor. I rub her shoulder.

"I miss him too. He was not the arrogant jerk he pretended to be." I say and rub her arm. Annie grins. "If you are going to stay here while we go for Beetee, I need something from you." Annie nods.

Peeta and I enter the quarters assigned to us after spending hours planning Beetee's rescue. It's a work in progress. We remove our quivers of arrows and set our bows down. We remove our jackets. Our children are sitting on one of the two beds in the room. They sit in silence looking down at the floor. I sigh. I sit on the edge of the bed opposite them. Peeta stands beside me with his arms crossed. "I guess you two have a lot of questions." Peeta says.

"Why is this happening to us?" Rose asks.

I ask them the first question that comes to mind. "What do you two know of the Hunger Games and of the Rebellions?"

"The Hungers Games were part of the Treaty of the Treason for the first Rebellion against the Capitol. Two tributes offered up from every district to fight to the death in an arena." Rose says.

"And then rebels broke out the Girl on Fire during the third Quarter Quell. And she became the Mockingjay, the symbol for the second Rebellion. They took the districts one by one and then they stormed the Capitol and won their freedom." Cinna finished.

I nod. "What I asked your teachers not to say in your history lessons was the name of the Girl on Fire…the Mockingjay." I take a deep breath. "I am her. I am…I was the Mockingjay." I say.

My children stare blankly at me. "Is this some kind of joke, Mom?" Rose asks.

"It's not." Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder. "Your father and I were the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. The both of us only won because we chose to kill ourselves than kill each other. What we didn't know was that it would be the spark the rebellion needed. Uprisings began in the districts using the symbol of the mockingjay. But as punishment, President Snow used the third Quarter Quell to try and kill us in hopes of ruining all chances of rebellion. Rebels were able to break me out of the arena but not your father." I take Peeta's hand. "It would be months before I saw you again. And what they did to you…"

"Shh." Peeta gently shushes me and kisses my forehead.

"I became the Mockingjay and soon rebels were able to break out your father, Johanna Mason, and your Aunt Annie. The war seemed to go by so fast. Before I knew it we were marching through the streets of the Capitol. My sister, Prim and most of my unit…died the day we took the Capitol." I say somberly.

"But the Mockingjay killed the President." Rose says. I sigh and lower my eyes to the floor.

"Yes. President Alma Coin of District 13," I say. My children's eyes widen, I think in fear. How do I explain this?

"But for a very good reason. Now listen, there may be those here who despise your mother for this so you'll stay with your Aunt Annie and Finnick while we're gone." Peeta says. I squeeze Peeta's hand.

"What? Where are you going?" Cinna exclaims.

"To go get a friend. We need him. But we'll be back soon. I promise." I say. Tears fill their eyes. I kneel before them and they throw their arms around me. I hug them as they cry. Peeta wraps his arms around us.

"Don't go." Cinna says sadly.

"We don't want to go but we have to. We leave in a few days." I say. They hug me tighter. Tears roll down my face. Peeta kisses both of our children's heads.

"_Hello Miss Everdeen." President Snow says. "__I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other." I smell the roses and blood. Now I am in Snow's rose garden. "I wasn't watching Coin. I was watching you, Mockingjay. And you were watching me. I'm afraid we've both been played for fools." I see Prim and then the explosion._

My eyes shoot open. I am in bed with my children. Peeta is sitting on the floor against the bed, asleep. I am holding Cinna and Rose has her arm around me. I slowly rise from the bed. I see Peeta has his bow in his lap and a quiver of arrows at his side. I sit down in a chair and put on my boots. Peeta stirs and rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks sleepily.

"Nothing. I just need to clear my head." I say. I walk up to him and stroke his hair. He grins up at me and kisses my hand.

"I heard someone tugging on the door a few hours ago. Be careful." Peeta says. I grin down at him and caress his face. I put on my quiver of arrows and grab my bow. I look back at him one more time before I leave our quarters.

I see the soldiers staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I keep looking straight ahead as I walk. They make no move to either speak to me or to take my bow. I wonder if this is out of respect or fear.

I am surprised that I still remember where the training center is. And I see that I am not alone. Gale still has the heavy bow made by Beetee. He notches an arrow and shoots a target in the shoulder. He sighs and draws another arrow. "I hope that fancy job of yours hasn't made you forget how to shoot." I say.

Gale lowers his bow and turns around. "Katnip." Gale says and grins. I approach him.

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. Hello Gale." I say. I am glad to see him but there is this awkwardness between us. We can both feel it. I see that he has a beard now. He's gained a few pounds, whether in weight or muscle, I do not know. And he is wearing a wedding ring.

I can tell he has seen the ring on my finger as well. It was same ring Peeta proposed with on Caesar Flickerman's show years ago. Ellie is good at finding things for her victors. "Peeta." Gale says bluntly and I nod.

"Yes. We have two kids." I say.

"Wow!" Gale says.

"Yeah. Peeta wanted them. But I've loved them since I first held them. You?" I say.

"A daughter, Hazelle. And my wife is pregnant again." Gale says.

"That's great." I say and he smiles.

"What are your children's names?" Gale asks.

"Rose and Cinna," I say.

"After Prim and your friend from the Capitol," says Gale.

"Yes." I say sadly. There is now an awkward silence.

Gale sighs. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I've forgiven myself for what happened to Prim. And I hope you have forgiven me too. I've missed you, Katnip. I've missed our friendship." He says.

"I never blamed you, Gale… And I've missed you too." Gale grins and hugs me. I hug him back. It feels good to have my best friend back. "Now, let's work on your shooting because that is just sad." I point to the shoulder wound on the target and Gale laughs.


	2. Back in District 13

**Back in District 13**

I feel eyes on us as we sit down for breakfast. I see people whispering and pointing at us. Rose notices this and I grin at her in an attempt to comfort her. We sit with Gale and his family. His wife is nice and his daughter is beautiful. He tells me that District 12 is filled with Peacekeepers and that his brothers, sister, and their families are hiding in the woods. The people of District 12 are great at gathering information and they are now waiting for the word of when to strike. It is good to know we're fighting back in our own way.

Johanna and Axel soon join us with Annie and Finnick. I stand and hug Finnick. He is taller than me now. I know at once that he is Finnick and Annie's child. We ignore the prying eyes and enjoy our meal. For all we know, it could be one of our last. But I block out negative thoughts like that.

Soon, Gale pulls out a photo of Squad 451, or the Star Squad as they used to call us. He passes it around and Johanna laughs at our younger selves. Axel laughs at Johanna's younger self and she smacks his arm but he continues to laugh. They pass the photo around.

I have this very same photo somewhere in my backpack. I cherish this photo. I look at Peeta and me's younger selves and our long dead squad mates. We look so serious in the photo but I remember some of our happy times and when I watched them die in the Capitol. I pass the photo. When Rose gets it, she says, "Mom has this photo in her bag."

"You were in my bag." I say.

"Um…" Rose mutters. Finnick and Johanna snicker.

Johanna stands. "Alright, we are all meeting in the training center in an hour." Axel stands and whispers in her ear. He and Johanna smirk at each other. "Make that two hours." She takes Axel's hand and they rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Where are they going?" Rose asks.

Peeta and Annie rub the back of their necks awkwardly while Finnick snickers. Gale winks at his wife, who giggles. "You don't want to know." I manage to say.

The clothes they gave us to train in remind me a lot of the training clothes we wore in the training center in the Capitol. Peeta notices my discomfort and rubs my shoulder. This relaxes me somewhat. I force a grin. He always knows how to soothe me. I watch Rose and Cinna run an archery simulation. They are exceptional. I am proud and sad at the same time about this.

They finish the simulation. Peeta and I smile at them and applaud them. "Hey Peeta! You want to see who the better shot is!" Gale says and holds his bow up in the air. Peeta smirks, rubs my shoulder again, and goes over to Gale. Cinna runs after him.

I walk up to console and raise the difficulty of the archery simulation. Rose smirks. I stand next to her and we both notch our arrows. "You ready for this?" I ask.

"You're on." Rose says. I smirk. And we wait, back-to-back

A target appears taking aim with his gun. We shoot him at the same time. Two more appear in separate directions. I take one and Rose takes the other. More and more holographic targets appear and we dispatch them easily and quickly. Then the targets stop wielding guns. Rose dodges a throwing knife and quickly shoots the target. I spin out of the way of a spear and shoot the target. Rose and I easily dispatch of the target wielding a sword. I duck to avoid a throwing axe and Rose shoots the target. Two archers appear on opposite sides and we each shoot an archer. Then the simulation ends.

Rose and I are panting and we smile at one another. Then an unknown target charges Rose with a sword and I quickly shoot it before it reaches her. "What the hell was that?" I hear Johanna say. She must have been watching us. Then I hear clapping.

Jackson Coin continues to clap as he approaches Rose and me. He is wearing training clothes like ours. I put my bow on my back and approach him. I see Johanna staying close by out of the corner of my eye. "That could have hurt my daughter!" I say sternly.

"I knew you would protect her. That what mothers do. And I wanted to see if you still had your skills since you're not as young as you once were." Coin says. I hate the smirk on his face. It reminds me too much of Alma Coin's and President Snow's. "I'm sure your mother has told you all about her life as a victor and as the Mockingjay." He says to Rose.

I step in front of Rose, shielding her. "You can speak to me but not to my children." I say coldly.

"You are not that naïve girl anymore, are you?" Coin asks.

"Alma Coin and President Snow played me for a fool. I will not make that mistake again." I say.

"Fair enough." Coin turns to walk away. "She was my aunt, by the way. But she was like a mother to me. Have a good day." Coin says as he is walking away.

Johanna stands next to me with her arms crossed while holding her axe. "One word, Mockingjay, and I'll put my axe in his face." She says.

"I'm not the Mockingjay anymore, Johanna. And he's not worth it." I say.

"I'll be the judge of that." Johanna says. She taps her axe against her arm impatiently. "At least let me do something to the little prick." I wink at Johanna and turn away. I look over my shoulder to see her throw her axe toward Coin, who is practicing with a handgun. He jumps as it flies pass him and gets stuck in the wall. "Sorry!" Johanna says in mock regret.

"You crazy, bitch! You could've killed me!" Coin yells at her.

"Relax. It was an accident." Johanna retrieves her axe and smirks at Coin. He is furious. Johanna winks at me as she walks past me. I grin. I see Coin staring daggers at me. I bow to him like I use to for the Gamemakers and turn my back on him.

I see a soldier whispering something to Gale, who nods. He says something to Peeta. Something must have happened. Peeta jogs over to me. "We have word from Heavensbee about Paylor." Peeta says. I nod. Rose knows we have to go.

"Finnick, take Rose and Cinna back to our quarters and stay with them." I say. I glance at Coin as I say this. Finnick understands and nods. "We'll be back soon." I pat his shoulder. We leave the training center.

When we enter the command center, I see a familiar face. "Dr. Aurelius." I say.

"Katniss," Aurelius says. I hug my old doctor, who supposedly treated my mental illness but he did help me get over the trauma of the Games and the war. "I wish we could have met again on better circumstances."

"Me too," I say.

Dr. Aurelis removes a disc of some sort from his pocket. "From Heavensbee," he says.

The recording starts. _Paylor is in her office and a guard runs in. "Peacekeepers are storming the palace!" Paylor takes the document she is reading and throws it into the fire._

"_Hold them off for as long as you can." Paylor says. The guard nods and runs out of her office. She unlocks a cabinet and begins throwing file after file into the fire. She poured liquor onto the fire to make it bigger._

"_Just get out of there!" Heavensbee says over the phone._

_Paylor loads a handgun and put extra clips in her pockets. "Have Beetee Latier send out a warning. And get Katniss Everdeen. We are going to need her." Paylor says. At that moment, Peacekeepers storm into the office. Paylor shoots three of them. Then another Peacekeeper shoots her in the shoulder. She is thrown back into a file cabinet. She shoots two more Peacekeepers. Some approach her with batons and she shoots them until her clip is empty. She tries to reload but she passes out from blood loss._

_Peacekeepers drag her out of the office and Cornelia Snow enters. "Find Plutarch Heavensbee." Snow orders a Peacekeeper._ The recording then ends.

"It appears President Paylor wanted you in this fight, Everdeen." Jackson Coin says, angrily drumming his fingers on the table.

"It would appear so. Any other word from Plutarch Heavensbee?" I ask.

"Just the location of Beetee Latier." Dr. Aurelius hands me another disc. "They have enough supplies to hide there for weeks but Peacekeepers will find them long before then." He says. I nod.

"Any word on our transport?" Gale asks Coin.

"It was not easy but we commandeered a Peacekeeper hovercraft. It'll be here the day after tomorrow." Coin says.

"Good. Then we'll leave the day after it arrives." Gale says.

I watch my children sleep, wishing that I had more time with them. Peeta wraps his arms around me and kisses me my neck. "We'll be back in no time." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't trust Coin." I say.

"Neither do I so we'll watch each other's backs like we've always done." Peeta says and I nod. We watch our children sleep.

"If we were to lose this war, I told Annie to take Finnick and them and run. I hope you're not angry with me." I say.

"No. You are their mother and I am their father. We do what we have to so we can protect them." Peeta says. "If Johanna hadn't thrown that axe at Coin today, I probably would have shot him with an arrow."

I grin. "Not if I shot him first." We quietly chuckle. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm just happy knowing we're doing this together."

"We are the 'lethal lovers' after all." Peeta says and I chuckle. "You and me are a team. Can't have one without the other."

"No. Just stay alive. I am supposed to be spending the rest of my life with you." I say and Peeta grins. He leans in and our lips meet. I could never grow tired of kissing him. His kisses have only gotten better since we acknowledged that we truly loved each other. And like in the Quarter Quell, I will do what I have to, to keep him alive. Just like I know he will do the same for me.

* * *

The Peacekeeper hovercraft landed on Coin's private platform. It has taken some minor damage from a firefight. Gale and I stand on the platform inspecting the hovercraft. Peacekeepers are taking the districts one by one while the Panem army gathers its strength. I want in on this fight but I don't want to leave my children unprotected.

"It isn't much but it will get us there unnoticed. And we managed to get some Peacekeeper uniforms too." Gale says.

"Last time I wore white was on my wedding day." I joke.

"Well then I now pronounce you Peacekeeper Katniss Everdeen." Gale jokes as he holds up one of the uniforms. "Many of the Peacekeepers don't have guns and some special snipers have bows so we can blend in with our weapons."

"Good." I say. I've been practicing shooting a gun. I'm rusty and I still prefer my bow.

"A few repairs and we can leave in the morning. I'll be posing as a Peacekeeper captain. Everyone knows the higher ranking officers but there are too many captains to keep track of." Gale says. I nod.

"Then I guess we should prepare." I say. I leave the platform but Gale remains behind.

"Please tell me that thing isn't going to drop out of the sky." Johanna says. She is leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

I grin. "No. We'll be fine." Johanna walks with me. "So Axel? I ask only because I remember you once telling me that 'love is weird.'" I say.

"Love is weird. But I never thought it would happen to me." Johanna says.

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

"Some loggers were cutting down a tree. Axel yelled at me to move and it almost fell on top of me. After a shouting match, he asked me out for a drink. And after many drinks, I took him back to my place. The man has amazing stamina." Johanna says smirking.

"I did not need to know that." I say and smile.

"What? I doubt you and Peeta are celibate. Axel would spend the next five years asking me to marry him. I kept telling him 'maybe' every time." Johanna says.

"Then why finally say yes?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I just…" Johanna says.

"Fell in love." I finish her sentence in a sing-song manner and she rolls her eyes. "I know what you mean." I see Peeta walking with Cinna on his shoulders.

"Is that the one you're going on, Dad?" Cinna points to the Peacekeeper hovercraft.

"Yes. Your mom too with Johanna and Commander Hawthorne," Peeta says.

"Wow!" Cinna says.

"And there's your proof that you're not celibate. I'll see you later." Johanna says. "Peeta."

"Johanna." Peeta says.

"Hi Johanna!" Cinna says. Johanna winks at Cinna and walks off.

I smile at my boys. "Hi." I say to Peeta.

"Hi." Peeta says back and we smile at each other.

"Where's Rose?" I ask.

"With Annie and Finnick in the training center. All she and Finnick do is train." Cinna says.

Gale walks up to us. "We just got some new information." He says.

I look at Peeta. "Go. I'll catch up." Peeta says. I nod and walk off with Gale.

Peeta soon joins us in the command center without Cinna. "What happened?" Peeta asks and stands next to me. Coin presses a button and a hologram of an arena appears. Peeta, Johanna, and I recognize this arena immediately.

"The arena from the Quarter Quell," Johanna says and scoffs. Axel puts his arm around her.

"I destroyed it." I say. I clenched my hand into a fist. A lot of good people died in that arena, some to protect me and Peeta.

"Snow has had it rebuilt in secret. It'll be operational in a few days and heavily guarded to prevent an escape. Paylor is to be one of the tributes in Snow's new Hunger Games. They have Paylor and nine other government officials, former officers in the Second Rebellion. Snow also wants Heavensbee and Latier as tributes. She already has twelve volunteers. She's just two tributes short." Jackson Coin says.

"We have to find them before Snow does." Gale says.

"What about Paylor?" I ask.

"She's good as dead. This arena is probably even more deadly than it was before. It would be a miracle for a second successful escape." Coin says. I really want to punch this bastard.

"We'll worry about Paylor later. We have to go for Beetee and let's hope we find Heavensbee before the Peacekeepers." Gale says and leaves the command center.

"Haymitch Abernathy is awake by the way." Coin says. Peeta takes my hand and we leave.

"Hey lovebirds," Haymitch says and we smile at him.

"Still too stubborn to die," I say.

"Why can't I have a drink?" Haymitch asks.

"Probably the fact that it's forbidden and that it's killing you," I say and Haymitch scoffs. I sit at his bedside. "Haymitch, we have to leave for awhile."

"What? It's a warzone out there! It's safer here." Haymitch says.

"We're going for Beetee and with any luck, Heavensbee. When we get back, we have to form a plan to rescue Paylor. She wanted me in this fight and I am not leaving her to die in that arena." I say.

"What arena?" Haymitch asks.

"The one from the Quarter Quell. They rebuilt it and she being forced to serve as a tribute." I say.

"Damned Hunger Games," Haymitch says.

"Yeah. No winners, only survivors, right… If something should happen to us, watch after our children. I don't why but they already adore you." I say and Haymitch chuckles.

"Then you better come back because all I'm going to teach those two is how to drink and um…how to drink some more." Haymitch says and I can't help but chuckle. Peeta too.

"Then we'll definitely be back. Just stay alive, old man." I say.

"You too, sweetheart. And you too, Peeta. As you two's former mentor, let me give you some advice." Haymitch says. "Know who to trust. And always remember who the real enemy is." Haymitch says and I nod. "Oh…and stay alive.

* * *

Peeta and I hold each other in bed after making love. We moved the kids and all our belongings in with Annie. I don't trust Coin enough to just leave them and our things in our quarters while we're gone. Peeta strokes my hair and kisses my forehead as I lay my head down on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat. "After we get Beetee, then what?" I ask.

"I don't know. War, I guess." Peeta says.

"War… I didn't want this. I was actually happy being left alone in District 12." I say.

"Me too. Remember the first time you took me hunting?" He asks. I laugh. "That annoyed look you gave me when I scared off all the game." We laugh.

"You were a most frustrating student but also a great success." I say and look at him. We smile at each other. "How did we get here?"

"It's a long story." Peeta says.

"A very long story." I sigh.

"Still nothing from your mom?" Peeta asks and I shake my head. "If we can, we'll go to District 4 and look for her. Just you and me."

"Thank you." I say.

"She's family." Peeta says. We hold each other until we fall asleep.


	3. We Are Victors

**We Are Victors**

We're on Jackson Coin's private landing platform in Peacekeeper uniforms. Our families and friends are on the platform with us. We can see dozens of people watching us from inside. Johanna is talking to Axel. Gale is talking to his wife and daughter. Haymitch is sitting in a wheelchair next to Rose and Cinna.

"Listen to Annie and Haymitch. And listen to Finnick if it's an emergency. And if there is an emergency, stay close to them." I say and my children nod. I caress their faces and then hug them. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Just practice your archery and be good." It takes all the strength I have to hold back the tears forming in my eyes.

"Just come home." Cinna says.

"Nothing is going to keep us from coming home to you guys. We love you both very much." Peeta says. Rose hugs him and Peeta holds her close. Cinna hugs Peeta too.

"I don't know what to say to you, Haymitch." I say.

"Well, don't say good-bye. And as always, I'll look out for your interests here." Haymitch says. I lean down and kiss his cheek. "Don't you get soft on me." I chuckle. "And I'll look after the boy and the girl." I nod. Peeta and Haymitch shake hands. "Stay alive." Peeta nods.

Then Jackson Coin appears with his two bodyguards. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I am here to wish you and the others luck." He says.

I think he's full of it but I say, "Thank you." Peeta just nods. I see Johanna and Axel kissing. I hug Annie and Finnick. I nod to Axel. Johanna and Axel hold hands until her hand slips out of his. We all board the hovercraft, turn and look back at our loved ones until the ramp rises. We are silent as we strap into our seats and Gale goes to the cockpit. We take off and District 13 soon disappears. Peeta takes my hand and I relax somewhat.

* * *

"Katniss, wake up." I immediately awake. I don't even remember falling asleep. I am laying my head on Peeta's shoulder. He hands me a piece of beard.

"Thank you." I say and eat it.

Johanna is pacing back and forth. Her axe in her hand, her arms crossed with her tapping her axe against her arm. In her other hand, I think she is holding a photo of her and Axel. "We land in a few minutes." Johanna says. She glances at the photo one more time and puts it away. "Does this really have to be a stealth mission?" Johanna asks for like the tenth time.

"Yes." Peeta and I say bluntly in unison. Johanna rolls her eyes. She puts her axe back on her belt and picks up one of the few guns we were able to retrieve. We're low on ammo so another perfectly good reason for stealth.

We can then feel the hovercraft descending. Johanna takes a seat. She groans but she puts on the Peacekeeper helmet. Peeta and I put on our helmets. I see other Peacekeeper hovercrafts. We got here in time. They're not that far from Beetee's location so that means we have to move fast.

We land and the ramp lowers. I take a deep breath. We all stand and exit the hovercraft after Gale. We follow his lead. Gale approaches another captain. "We're here to search sector twelve." Gale says.

The captain just nods and points us in the right direction. "Careful. Little prick has traps everywhere." He says.

We enter an old factory of some sort without anyone giving us a second glance. We know this is one of Beetee's decoy safe houses. We exit through the back away from prying eyes and walk down a dirt path. Gale takes point and I take the rear. I don't know why I feel so uncomfortable here. Is it because of all the Peacekeepers or some other reason?

We find a smaller abandoned, condemned factory. It looks like there was some sort of explosion here years ago. Gale motions for us to halt. We crouch and I can see the shimmering. A force field. I notch an arrow and shoot the force field exactly where the shimmering is. "Damn! How do we get inside?" Johanna asks.

Beetee then appears wielding some sort of weapon. His hair is completely gray now. He is still the same height and he is much older. With his genius, I'm not going to wait for him to shoot me with that device. "Beetee!" I say. I take off my helmet and he lets out a sigh of relief. He lowers the force field and ushers us in quick.

Then I see the force field was masking this safe house as a condemned factory. The place has electricity and looks like it can withstand a siege for weeks. Beetee raises the force field again and we follow him in deeper into his safe house. Everyone else takes off their helmets. "Do I even want to know what that thing is?" Gale asks as we walk.

"Sends out a burst of electricity to stun enemies. Too much electricity and the heart gives out." Beetee says in his familiar matter-of-fact tone. He leads us to a large room and a young man shoots up wielding a similar weapon as Beetee. "It's okay, Tech. These are the friends I told you about. This is my son, Tech."

"Gale!" Tech runs and embraces Gale. They are happy to see each other.

"Hey, kid." Gale says. They break part.

"You must be Johanna." Tech says when he sees her axe. "And you're Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" We nod. "My dad has told me everything about you guys." Tech has to be at least twenty-years-old so he had to been born before the Quarter Quell. "I can't believe I am meeting the Mockingjay."

"I was the Mockingjay." I say but Tech is still in awe of us.

Gale looks around for someone who is not there. "Where's Cassandra?" Gale asks.

Beetee looks at the floor and Tech's face saddens. "She died when they came for me." Beetee says plainly and walks away. I look at a somber Gale.

"His wife. Beetee, I'm so sorry." Gale says.

"She told me to leave with Tech and I did. She detonated a bomb to slow them down." Beetee says. We all know he is using his logic to hide his pain. "I did not expect a rescue."

"There wasn't going to be one. We volunteered to come for you." I say.

"Why?" Beetee asks as he starts throwing random gadgets in a bag.

"You're one of us, Volts." Johanna says. Beetee actually cracks a smile at the old nickname. "We need you and that Snow bitch wants to put you back in the arena."

"Then I guess we should be off." Beetee says.

Peeta pulls out some spare Peacekeeper uniforms from a bag. "Put these on and hurry. It won't be long before they find us." Peeta says. Beetee and Tech take the uniforms and go change.

"I didn't know he was married." I say aloud.

"They finally married after the war. They kept the relationship secret while he was still a victor. I was at their wedding." Gale says. He runs his hand through her hair.

"What was she like?" I ask.

"A lot like Beetee. Cassandra understood every word that came out of his mouth. They would flirt using technical terms. She made him smile. She was nice… I can't believe she's gone." Gale says.

The uniform fits Tech perfectly but it is still too big on Beetee and that was the smallest size we had. In his hands is my Mockingjay bow. "For you," says Beetee.

"Thank you." I hand my plain bow to Tech and take it. It is still a perfect weight and balance. "Still the same voice commands?" Beetee nods as he hikes up his pants leg. I set the bow down.

I pull out a knife and cut off the extra cloth so now the pants fit perfectly. I then rub soot from the floor all over Beetee's uniform. "May I ask why you are doing this?" Beetee asks.

"If we just up and leave, it may not go unnoticed. So we're going to carry you out saying you were wounded when you stepped in one of your electrical traps." I say.

Beetee nods. "I agree." He says. When I finish with him, Beetee cuts all the power. This disables the force field. We leave the safe house and stay on our guard.

We are nearly back to his decoy safe house. "Peeta. Tech." Gale says. They each put one of Beetee's arms around their shoulders. Beetee makes his legs go limp. They grunt as they carry him up the dirt path. We go through the building and see Peacekeepers.

"Where have you been?" The captain from earlier asks.

"We found a dirt path in the back. He stepped in some electrical trap. There's another building just due west of here but we don't know what other traps are out there." Gale says.

"I'll have some men sweep the area. Just get him to the infirmary." The captain waves us by. We walk passed them. We are soon in our hovercraft. Gale goes into the cockpit and we take off.

We've been in the air for a few minutes now. "Well that was easy." Johanna says. We all remove our helmets. I look around at them and let out a breath. Johanna then starts laughing. Peeta and I join her. We all join in the laughter. Then the hovercraft is hit by something. The hovercraft shakes violently while spinning downward. "We're going down!" Gale yells.

Then the hovercraft is hit again and it splits in two. I reach for Peeta only to see him go with the second half of the hovercraft as he reaches for me. "Peeta!" I yell. Then we crash.

I am being dragged from the burning wreck that was once a hovercraft. Whoever is dragging me is wearing all white. No, a Peacekeeper or… "Peeta," I say weakly. I touch my head and see blood on my fingertips. Then I see the lights of several hovercrafts. No. "Peeta." Then I see a baton before it hits me in the face.

My eyes shoot open and I am in a white room. I think I am in a hospital. Then I see I am strapped down to the bed. I try my best to stay calm. I see two Peacekeepers standing guard. I pull at the restraints but it is hopeless. Then my bed starts to move into a sitting position. A nurse is doing this. A doctor enters. "Well, our celebrity patient is finally awake." He says.

I clench my jaw shut. He removes the bandages around my head and examines my head wound. "Healed nicely." He says to himself. Even my head is strapped down to the bed, probably to prevent me from biting anyone. "You may inform President Snow of her status." A Peacekeeper leaves the room. "Welcome back to the Capitol, Miss Everdeen."

I hear machines beeping. I assume it's monitoring my heart, which I can feel pounding in my chest and in my ears. "Peeta," I say weakly but they ignore me. "Where is Peeta? Johanna? Beetee? Gale? Where are they?" They ignore me still. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" I scream. The doctor shakes his head and then sedates me.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here. They give me clothes and I put them on with the Peacekeepers watching me. They then escort me out of my hospital room, where more Peacekeepers are waiting. I see a few syringes lying around and I think I can take at least one of them with me. But I don't. They escort me to hovercraft and we leave the hospital. I keep my mouth shut. They may try to torture me but I don't know anything. Or they may just torture me out of spite.

We soon land at the Presidential Palace. I have not been here in seventeen years, not since I killed Alma Coin. I feel my heart pounding in my chest again but I keep a straight face. We exit the hovercraft and I see Peacekeepers everywhere. They lead me into the palace and to an office I recognize from Paylor's last stand. And sitting at Paylor's desk is Cornelia Snow.

Cornelia Snow has brown hair done up in a bun. She wears the official dress uniform of a Peacekeeper commander. Snow is examining my specialized Mockingjay bow. "Very nice." She stands. Two Peacekeepers remain in the room with us. I hear the door close behind me. Snow picks up an arrow and notches it. I remain still as she aims at me. She fires.

I feel the arrow fly right by my head and I barely flinch. It hits an old propos of my seventeen year old self as the Mockingjay on the wall dead center. "Nice shot." I say calmly.

Snow smirks. "Do you mind if I keep this?" She doesn't wait for my answer. She puts the bow down on her desk. I eye the bow and the arrows on the desk for a second. "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire who became the Mockingjay, the symbol of rebellion against the Capitol. I must say it is an honor."

"Your grandfather and I had a deal to never lie to each other. It kept things simple and saved time. I suggest we do the same." I say.

"I agree. Then I must admit I am still deciding what to do with you." Snow says.

"Why not just kill me?" I ask.

"Despite your fall from grace, you still have many supporters. I see no need to make you a martyr." Snow says. This vengeful woman is definitely Snow's granddaughter. "I used to idolize you as a child, did you know that?" I don't say anything. "Go on. Say what you really want to say." Snow says.

"Where are Peeta and the others?" I ask. Snow smirks. "Just tell me where they are!" A Peacekeeper puts his hand on my shoulder and I elbow him in the face. The other strikes me with the butt of his gun. I fall down to one knee with his gun aimed at my head.

Snow stands over me. "Peeta Mellark, Jonana Mason, Gale Hawthorne, Beetee Latier, and whoever else was in that hovercraft are dead."

"What?" I whisper.

"Burned to death in the crash. Peacekeepers dragged you out of the wreck." Snow says. She is enjoying every minute of this.

"No." I say and I feel tears rolling down my face. "You're lying!" Snow drops something down onto the floor. I recognize Peeta's gold locket. I pick it up and open it. There is a picture of our children on one side and a picture of us on the other. Peeta never took this off. I close it and then see that the back of it is blackened from fire and soot. I let out a painful cry.

I look up Snow, feeling nothing but pure hatred. She smirks down at me. I move barely an inch and I hear the hammer click on the gun. "Now, where is the fun in that? Put her in the training center with the others. I now know what to do with you, Mockingjay. This will be one of the few talks we will have before you go back to the arena. And this time…you'll die." Snow says.

I am being dragged out of the office. "You can throw me in a hundred arenas but the Mockingjay will live on long after I'm dead!" I shout as Snow laughs.

It isn't long before we reach the old training center for the Games. I'm in the elevator and we soon reach the penthouse. The elevator doors open and the Peacekeepers push me out. The doors close and I am alone. Or so I thought. "Everdeen?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

President Patina Paylor comes from around a corner. Her right arm is in a sling. Her hair is done in a messy ponytail. She looks me up and down. I then see I am still in the white pants and shirt of a Peacekeeper. They took the body armor at the hospital. "President Paylor." I say.

"What are you doing here?" Paylor asks. "Why aren't you in District 13?"

"We went for Beetee but our hovercraft was shot down." I say.

"We?" Paylor asks.

"Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Peeta and me." I say.

"Well, where are they?" Paylor asks. I lower my gaze to the floor and when I look back at her, I feel the tears in my eyes. "No. Beetee too?" I just nod. "I'm so sorry, Everdeen."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "You might as well call me Katniss." I walk over to the table and see two plates of food. Well, one plate. The other had been thrown against the wall.

"Sorry. I thought it was Snow coming to interrogate me again." Paylor says.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing." I say.

"Here, I didn't finish." She passes me her plate. We sit down. I take a roll of bread and nibble it. "The food is edible. She wants us nice and healthy for the Games. And there would probably be riots in the Capitol if she harmed us in any way." Paylor says.

"Think there will be riots as soon as we hear the gong?" I ask.

"Probably not. A lot of wealthy Capitol residents actually miss the Games. They asked me more than once to bring back a similar gaming event." Paylor says.

"And what did you tell them." I ask.

"To go to hell… I lost my son to the Games. He was 12. Killed on day one." Paylor says.

"I'm sorry." I say and Paylor nods.

"I was numb for years and then you pulled out those poisoned berries." Paylor says. I sigh. "Have I offended you?"

"No. It's just those damn berries. I just didn't want to kill Peeta. To be forced to kill. Everyone I killed in the Games was for my own survival or mercy in Cato's case. But because of those berries, Peeta and I were thrown in that Quell and into a war. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any regrets but I never thought my life would be forever changed because of berries." I say.

"I know what you mean. If I hadn't lost my son, I probably would have hid for the whole war instead of fighting." Paylor says.

"If Snow hadn't destroyed my district or if Peeta hadn't been captured, I don't even know if I would have become the Mockingjay." I say. "You know Snow is probably watching us right now."

"She most definitely is. She wants to know the status of my army. Like her grandfather, she loves mind games so be on your guard." Paylor says and I nod. "Jackson Coin still a little prick?"

"And then some." Paylor and I chuckle. I stroke the locket around my neck.

"Is that the one Peeta gave you in the Quell?" Paylor asks.

"No. I had a duplicate made for him for our last anniversary." I say somberly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Paylor says.

"It's okay… At first, our love story was for the cameras to keep us alive but…" I say.

"It became real." Paylor says and I nod.

"We were happy. And now he's gone." I say and tears roll down my face. Paylor stands and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You just lost someone you love. We can't hold that kind of pain in forever." Paylor says. I choke back tears. "Snow is sending you back in, isn't she." I nod. "Well we're just going to have to make her regret that."


	4. The Tributes

**The Tributes**

Peacekeepers come in my bedroom the next morning and pull me out of bed. I am taken back to the Presidential Palace. The place is full of Capitol citizens, just living it up like the last seventeen years never happened. They glance at me and whisper amongst themselves, probably about me. They must be Snow's supporters. I just hold my head high and enter the palace.

"Just find Heavensbee!" I hear shouting in Snow's office. A Peacekeeper leaves her office and then I am pushed into the room. I see Cornelia Snow staring out the window with her arms crossed.

"Bad day," I say.

Snow turns around and sits down at her desk. I see my Mockingjay bow hanging off her chair with a quiver of silver colored arrows, like the ones I had in the Games. "I thought we could have another chat, Mockingjay." I must have made an annoyed expression. "You don't like being called Mockingjay."

"I was the Mockingjay. Those days are done." I take a seat.

"Are they?" Snow pushes a button. _In Memoriam_ appears on the screen. I see pictures of Johanna, Beetee, Gale, and then Peeta. Then it shows a recording of me being dragged in a Peacekeeper hovercraft after the crash. The words _Join the Fight! Free the Mockingjay!_ appear on the screen. "This is playing in all but the first three districts. What do you have to say about that?"

"I don't control what propos are used in your war." I say.

"My war?" Snow asks.

"Yes, your war. I just wanted to be left alone. Like I said, my Mockingjay days are done." I say.

"Tell that to your many supporters in the districts. It will take some time but I will finish hunting down your supporters here in the Capitol. Plutarch Heavenbee, most of all." Snow says. Heavensbee must have an excellent hideout. "Now…what do you know of the status of the Panem army?"

"Nothing." I answer curtly.

"Hm, I find that hard to believe. Gale Hawthorne was a high ranking commander in Paylor's army and your good friend. And you knew nothing." Snow says.

I lean in. "All I cared about was getting to Beetee for two reasons. One: He was the one who retrofitted all the new defenses around the Capitol."

"And the second reason?" Snow asks.

"He's a friend. We victors tend to look out for each other since the purge." I say.

"Or used to." I clench my right hand into a fist and swallow. "I thought we agreed to never lie to one another." When she said that, for a moment I thought she was President Snow. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again, she is Cornelia Snow again. "What do you know about the army?" Snow asks brusquely.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." I say.

Snow drums her fingers on the mahogany desk. "I believe you." Her calmness unnerves me but I try my best to remain expressionless. "That will be all for today." I suddenly have a bad feeling but I stand and leave with the Peacekeepers.

When we land in front of the training center, I see hundreds, maybe of thousands of people surrounding the center. Why are they here? To see me, the Girl on Fire. The woman who was the Mockingjay. I then see myself on multiple screens around the Capitol. What is going on? On the screens, I see a force field go up behind me and now I know something is definitely happening.

"Katniss." I hear an all-too-familiar voice. I immediately turn around.

"Mom!" I cannot help but smile when I see her. I have not seen her since she came to District 12 for Peeta and I's anniversary months ago. I had forgotten that her hair is white now. I run up to her but the force field separates us. Tears form in both of our eyes. "Mom."

"Katniss. I am so proud of you. And just know that I love you." She says.

"I love you too. Mom, what is going on?" I ask and tears roll down her face. "Mom?"

"Snow is angry with me for standing up to her when she came to District 4." My mother says and my heart is pounding. "She is making an example of me but she is also giving me a chance to say goodbye."

"No, Mom." I put my hand up against the force field. It is solid and it does not shock me. My mom places her hand where mine is. I wish I could touch her. I wish I could think of something else to say to her.

My mom understands and just nods. She says, "I know. I know, Katniss. I am so sorry about Peeta. I know how much you loved him and he loved you. Tell Rose and Cinna I love them. And don't give in. You'll think you won't survive but don't give in."

"Mom!" I cannot stop the tears. I don't care that hundreds, perhaps thousands of people are watching. And then I see Snow. She notches an arrow and takes aim. My eyes widen in fear and I look at my mother. My mother gasps and blood then starts dripping from the corner of her mouth. "NO! MOM!" I scream and bang my fist on the force field. My mother falls against the force field and falls down onto the ground. Peacekeepers grab me by the arms and drag me away kicking and screaming. "MOM!" I know she's gone and I know Snow is smirking at all this.

I then see those hundreds of Capitol residents staring at the ground, unable to watch my mother's execution. I want to scream at them but I know that they're scared. I stop struggling when I see a hovercraft appear and a claw takes up my mother's body like a fallen tribute in the arena. This is just like when President Snow had Cinna beaten and taken away in front of me. Snow loves mind games. And just as I did before, I put on a face of defiance. I see my act of defiance on the screens before they cut off.

I am a statue in the elevator. I step off the elevator. I feel so numb. I wonder if this is how my mother felt when they came and told her my father was dead. Paylor pours me a drink as I take a seat. She passes it to me and pours one for herself. I was never one much for alcohol but I was not going to let Snow see my tears. I sit there in silence sipping the sweet but strong liquor.

Haymitch and I used to drink on the anniversary of the Games but that was before I had Rose. I remember my annoyance at my pregnancy and his snickering as he poured himself a drink.

Paylor and I were never close but we've always respected one another. I have never forgotten what she did for me so I could find out who was truly responsible for Prim's death. Her being there brings me some comfort as we drink in silence. This is a new pain. Never before have I felt so defeated.

Don't give in, my mother said to me. My mother once told me she always believed in me, especially when I didn't believe in myself. She just sacrificed herself because she believed in me. Just like the tributes in the third Quarter Quell. I honored their memories by becoming the Mockingjay. But now I must be more than a political puppet. Snow wants the Mockingjay. I will give her the Mockingjay. I down the last of my drink. I then stand. Paylor nods to me as if she read my thoughts. I nod back. I go into my bedroom.

I first undo my braid and let my hair fall down to my shoulders. I then grab an empty vase and stand on the bed. I found the camera there easily but I think I was meant to. The vase is strong and quite heavy. It breaks the camera in two powerful blows. I yell each time I hit it. The bottom of the vase is chipped. I get down off the bed and put the vase back. I climb into bed and I start to cry. Snow will not see my tears.

I know this is the only time I will be able to mourn my mother, especially if I do die in that arena. I know that they will only come and fix the camera in the morning but I do not care. I cry.

In the morning, I will take Paylor to the infirmary and have her arm checked out. I cry. In the morning, we go to the gym and train. And we need to check out our competition. I cry. I know twelve of the tributes are Peacekeepers. The other 10, excluding myself, are members of Paylor's government. Snow will not hold the Games until she finds one more tribute. But I cannot think about this right now. Tonight I mourn my mother. I cry and I keep crying until I fall asleep.

* * *

Paylor groans as she rubs her shoulder. The Capitol doctors patched her up so well that her gunshot wound looked years old. The scar blended in well with the several others she received in the war. It is a silent ride down to the gym.

I mentally prepared myself. Last time I was here, I could feel everyone eyes on me. I will keep my head high and act as if they are all beneath me. They will try to hunt me and Paylor down first. We are Snow's greatest threat and everyone knows it. I step off the elevator and Paylor follows.

The Peacekeeper tributes halt their combat training. I know they are watching us. Paylor and I look straight ahead with our heads held high. I head straight for the survival booths. I see them snickering as we sit down and I show Paylor how to build a fire. "Shouldn't we be training like them?" Paylor whispers.

"Exposure can kill as easily as a knife. Ten percent of tributes die of infection and another twenty from dehydration. But in our case, time may just kill us with the arena being a clock." I say and Paylor nods. I am surprised and not surprised that I remember these facts from my Hunger Games.

The nine other tributes, former rebels and now government officials, join us. Most of them are in shape so I think I can work with this. Seventeen years ago, all these people looking to me for guidance would have scared me but not now. I am not that naïve teenage girl anymore. I learned much from the Hunger Games and the Second Rebellion.

After the Rebellion, Peeta and I helped rebuild District 12. We wanted no positions of leadership but everyone still looks up to us and Haymitch, the victors. We teach people how to hunt and how to defend themselves. We even help settle disputes. Gale's brothers said they await our return. Oh, Peeta. I wish you were here. But now I have become what we were meant to become if there wasn't a rebellion. I have become a mentor.

I take my fellow tributes to every survival booth. Paylor, especially, is a fast learner. The next day, after the Peacekeepers have left, we begin combat training. Only a few of us are fighters. Everyone else is learning slowly but we help each other. Unlike the original Hunger Games, there will be no interviews or personal evaluations from the Gamemakers. This is an execution and we all know it.

Paylor's arm is doing much better. I am showing her how to wield a bow. "Lower your elbow." I say and cross my arms. Her next shot is better.

"When did you learn patience, Everdeen?" Paylor asks.

"Katniss… With Peeta and my other students, you learn a few things. My kids picked it up so easily." I say.

"I didn't know you had kids. Peeta never spoke of them whenever he was in the Capitol." Paylor says.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. And we have a strong mistrust of the Capitol; no offense. Now focus." I say.

"None taken. And usually I'm the one giving orders." Paylor says.

"Well if you want to survive, you'll follow my lead." I say.

"Yes, ma'am," Paylor says and notches another arrow. Paylor lets out a slow breath and hits the target dead center.

"Better." I say. We all stay for hours training with nearly every weapon in the gym. Paylor and I return to the penthouse, eat, shower, and then sleep.

* * *

Surprise, surprise. Peacekeepers pull me out of bed again and take me to the Presidential Palace again. I sit across Snow behind her desk. She is wearing a white pants-suit and a smirk. "So I hear you all have been training hard. I trust this means the first new Hunger Games shall be most entertaining. But we both know there is no chance for anyone of yours winning." Snow says.

"No one wins the Games. They only survive." I say coldly.

"A foolish, traitorous sentiment." Snow says.

"Well, Haymitch is nearly always right." I say.

"Haymitch Abernathy, winner of the second Quarter Quell. He should've remained a drunk." Snow says.

"Well, your grandfather shouldn't have killed his family." We stare at each other. "Why do we even continue these chats? I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't know anything. And if I did, I wouldn't tell the bitch who has taken everything and everyone I love from me." I say with spite.

She smirks. "I am merely curious to why my grandfather kept you alive for so long." Snow says.

"President Snow was a monster and you are no better. And like I did with him, I will go on defying you and the Capitol in the arena. Even if you blow me to bits like he wished he had." I say.

Cornelia Snow is expressionless. "I think this shall be our last chat, Mockingjay. The next time you see me, it will be as Head Gamemaker because I finally found a worthy 24th tribute. So the day after tomorrow, you are going back to the arena. And no one shall defy the Capitol ever again." Snow motions for the Peacekeepers to take me away.

_**The Penthouse**_

"Who's the tribute?" Paylor asks. She is sitting on the couch and I am pacing in the living room.

"I don't know. Could it be Heavensbee?" I ask.

"No. She would have been gloating about his capture. It has to be someone known in the Capitol and the Districts. But why not tell us is the real question." Paylor says and rubs her hands together. "This is one of her mind games."

"She wants us to hesitate so the Peacekeepers can kill us in the arena." I stop pacing and look at her. "Get a quick look of who it is if you can but do not hesitate." Paylor nods.

"Since I aged out, I never thought I would end up in the arena." Paylor says.

"I had hoped to never go back but then the Quarter Quell." I sigh. "Tomorrow will be our last day to train. Get some sleep." I say.

* * *

_**Day One of the New Hunger Games**_

I wake up first. I climb out of bed and shower. When I'm finished, I open up Peeta's locket. He was here with me last time. I have never felt so alone before. I put the locket on and just throw on something simple. Our wetsuits will be waiting for us under the arena.

I exit the bedroom and I see that Paylor is already up. _"I repeat, watching the first new Hunger Games is mandatory for the entire Capitol and will be broadcasted in all the districts, including District 13."_ Paylor turns off the screen. I just hope my children do not watch. We sit down on the couch. I know Peacekeepers are coming for us so I have to be quick. "Can you swim?" I ask.

"Yes." Paylor says.

"Good. Get to the Cornucopia as fast as you can. I don't care what weapon you grab as long as you get one. We get as many of your people as we can and we run into the jungle. This will all happen fast so stick close to me. At midnight, all hell breaks loose. When I say we move, we move." Paylor just nods. She is a little pale. "I know you're scared. I am too." I take her hand. That is when the elevator doors open and Peacekeepers enter the penthouse. "See you in the arena." We stand.

We are separated, even on the hovercraft. I sigh as the tracker goes into my arm right above my scar from where Johanna cut out the last one in the third Quarter Quell. I don't remember the flight being this long but we soon reach our destination. I grab my wetsuit and feel something on my right sleeve. It's my mockingjay pin. I grin. Snow is not as in control as she thinks. I quickly cover it up and put the suit on.

I am taken to the room from where I will enter the arena. "30 seconds." This is the same room. The same room where I watched Cinna beaten and taken away in front of me and all I could do was bang on the glass. I take a deep breath. This is one of her mind games. "20 seconds." I enter the tube and it closes. It is a long twenty seconds. Then I am moving.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I hold my head high. I am a strong, defiant statue. The light from the artificial sun momentarily blinds me but I take in my surroundings. This is still no place for a girl on fire. But that didn't stop me last time.

I look to my right and see someone I don't know. He must be one of the Peacekeeper tributes. I look to my left and freeze. "No!" I say in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry." He says. The 24th tribute of the new Hunger Games is my godson, Finnick Odair.


End file.
